El Virus K parte 1 (actualizado)
by pokeale23
Summary: Actualizacion de mi pimer historia del mundo pokemon azotado por un extraño virus


¿Alguna vez pensaste que el mundo Pokémon tal y como lo conoces tuviera un futuro como este?

Diario de Red: Día 1, Pueblo Paleta, TV: noticia de ultimo momento se a esparcido un terrible virus en la región Kanto al parecer dicho virus vuelve locos a los pokémon y los hace atacar a todo lo que logren ver se recomienda mantener a sus pokémon en su pokeballs...

Red: debo ir al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Pika tu deberías quedarte en casa no quiero que ese virus que dijeron en televisión te afecte. Decidido abrí la puerta sin saber que ocurriría después...

Prof. Oak: Red que haces fuera de casa ven rápido a mí laboratorio corre y trae a pika.

Ya dentro del laboratorio veo que están Green, Blue y Yellow que extraño estamos todos los pokedex holders de Kanto me pregunto que nos dirá el Prof.

Prof. Oak: Chicos como abran visto un extraño virus a llegado a Kanto no se de donde vino el virus pero me gustaría que ustedes los pokedex holders se marcharan de la región Kanto lo mas pronto posible hay un barco en Ciudad Carmín esperándolos por favor cuiden a sus pokémon que no se contaminen y si alguno de sus pokémon se contamina es mejor que lo liberen, además llévense estos diarios para que puedan escribir lo que vean de camino a Ciudad Carmín.

Diario de Green Día 2, Ciudad Viridian, No puedo creer que llevemos un día de viaje y ya hayamos perdido a 5 de nuestros pokémon Blue perdió a Jiggly y Nidory ella esta realmente devastada Red perdió a Saur y a Aero y aun así se le ve muy calmado yo por mi parte perdí a Golduck pero debo ser fuerte por mis otros pokémon solo espero poder llegar a Ciudad Pewter antes del amanecer.

Diario de Yellow Día 3, Ciudad Pewter, ¿Cómo logramos atravesar el Bosque Verde sin que nuestros pokémon? Es un completo misterio pero por lo menos logramos avanzar aquí en Ciudad Pewter están sumergidos en el caos Brook el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad ah prestado su gimnasio como refugio para los sobrevivientes, es admirable ver como actúan los lideres de gimnasio en un momento de desgracia.

Debimos salir huyendo de Ciudad Pewter lo mas rápido posible al parecer la barrera que colocaron los pokémon de Brook para sellar la entrada a la ciudad por el lado del bosque verde fue destruida Brook nos ordeno escapar sin ver atrás dijo que el construyo un camino hacia Ciudad Cerulean que atraviesa en su totalidad el MT. MOON pero 2que no estaba muy seguro de cuanto lograría mantenerse el camino que debíamos apresurarnos si queríamos llegar hasta Ciudad Vermilion.

Diario de Yellow Día 3 Noche, Ciudad Cerulean. Logramos llegar aquí pero debimos ocultarnos al final de la ruta 4 habían varios pokémon infectados intentando entrar a la ciudad pero Misty los mantenía a raya al final Red y Green decidieron ayudarla para poder entrar nosotros a la ciudad, me parece extraño que Misty al ver a Red y Green no dijera ni una palabra ni preguntara como se encontraban las otras ciudades pero Red le dijo que Brook necesitaba de su ayuda en Ciudad Pewter, Misty al escuchar eso le grito a Red que eso no era problema de ella que ella como líder de Ciudad Cerulean solo debía preocuparse por su ciudad, Blue al escuchar eso abofeteo a Misty y le dijo con algo de ira en su tono de voz "Ya no eres la líder de Ciudad Cerulean Misty afróntalo en estos momentos es cuando los humanos sacan su verdadera identidad y al parecer tu ya revelaste como eres realmente una niña idiota que piensa que por aislar su "Ciudad" la podría salvar pero no puedes hacerlo tu sola hemos pasado 2 ciudades y en ambas la gente tiene miedo y no se ayudan entre si excepto por Brook que hizo que los sobrevivientes de lo que quedaba de Ciudad Pewter ayudaran a los que encontraran vivos en el bosque y a sus alrededores el los protege del peligro aunque el sabe que en cualquier momento lo pueden asesinar" Misty al escuchar eso decidió irse a auxiliar a Brook, pero antes de irse no dijo que Sabrina la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Saffron bloqueo totalmente el paso por el lado sur de Ciudad Cerulean que para poder llegar hasta allá tendríamos que pasar por Pueblo Lavanda pero que seria muy difícil pasar por ese lugar, al salir el sol Misty se fue nos dijo que nos vería en Ciudad Vermilion que ella y Brook llegarían allá por la cueva de los digglett espero que logren llegar hasta allá sin ningún peligro.

Diario de Blue, Día 5, Ciudad Celadon: ¿En que momento dejamos de ser amigos? ¿Como es que dejamos que la pequeña Yellow muriera? Al parecer Red culpa a Green por dejarla morir pero no podíamos hacer nada , cuando llegamos a Pueblo Lavanda no creíamos que el virus llegara hasta ese triste lugar pero nos equivocamos al llegar a ese pueblo que ahora es un mar de cadáveres caminantes jamás pensamos que el virus afectaría también a los humanos pero en ese lugar nos dimos cuenta que si ya antes vimos como los pokémon mataban a sus entrenadores y a todo aquello que se moviera pero nunca vimos que los humanos atacados por sus pokémon infectados volvieran en si pero en Pueblo Lavanda fue diferente ahí chuchu la pikachu de Yellow fue atacada por un pequeño Cubone infectado Yellow al intentar curar a chuchu fue atacada por el Cubone, Red, Green y yo no pudimos movernos al verla gritar de dolor y verla llorar pero lo mas triste fue que chuchu estaba lanzándole ataques a ella... nuestras piernas al fin respondieron pero Green decidió que era hora de movernos mientras asesinaban a Yellow, Red dijo que debíamos salvarla pero Green golpeó a Red y le dijo: ya es tarde para ella Red ya ella murió, pero en ese instante la vimos ponerse de pie y Red le gritaba "Yellow rápido por aquí estamos" pero ahí nos dimos cuenta que se había infectado con el virus y que nos atacaría, en ese momento Red grito "NOOOO!" y le ordeno a Pika que le lanzara un impactrueno a Yellow para detenerla Pika con lagrimas en los ojos hizo lo que Red le ordeno y ataco a la pequeña Yellow ella cayo y huimos ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo trágico suceda de nuevo...

Diario de Red, Día 7, Ciudad Saffron: A pesar de haber escapado de pueblo Lavanda aun me siento mal por haber abandonado a Yellow pero decidí no culpar a Green por eso ahora debemos huir a cuidad Vermilion pero aquí estamos en peligro aun no sabemos la causa de este extraño virus lo ultimo que supimos fue que el virus también afecta a los humanos como sucedió con Yellow, no nos dimos cuenta antes ya que solo huíamos para salvarnos tenia que pasar esto para poder darnos cuenta. Green hablo con el Prof. Oak para darle la mala noticia y que advirtiera a sus colegas pero…. Green vio lo peor que podía ver cuando el Prof. Iba a despedirse los pokémon lograron entrar al laboratorio y masacraron a todos los que estaban ahí incluyendo al Prof. Oak ahora Green mi mejor amigo y rival esta en shock lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante e intentar sobrevivir al virus llegando al barco en Ciudad Vermilion….

Diario de Green, Día 10, Ciudad Vermilion: Al fin logramos llegar pero en el peor estado posible Red perdió a todos sus pokémon solo le queda Pika, a Blue solo le queda Cleffo, y a mi solo me queda mi Charizard es algo trágico pero ya estamos aquí solo debemos de tener esperanza en que esto se resolverá y sabremos quien o que creo este virus. Es algo extraño ya nos encontramos con varias personas infectadas y no nos atacan, bueno esto es una simple teoría pero mientras no hagamos ruido estaremos bien hace 1 día escuche a una mujer decir que los pokémon marinos también están infectados pero que no pueden dañar los barcos que hay en el muelle esperemos que sea cierto, debemos correr hacia el puerto escuchamos que LT. Surge estaba enfrentándose a varios pokémon y personas infectados debemos ayudarle para poder largarnos todos de este lugar.

Logramos llegar al puerto pero Surge no se ve por ningún lado sus pokémon siguen atacando sin piedad a todo aquello que no reconozcan como vivo Red al ver mas de cerca al Raichu de surge se dio cuenta que fue infectado y que los demás pokémon de Surge los estaban atacando lo cual a la vista de cualquiera parecería "normal pero debajo del muelle vimos a Surge intentando subir de nuevo para eliminar a su Raichu, logramos subirlo y Blue le pregunto como fue que Raichu se infecto y nos conto que un idiota pikachu infectado llego e intento subirse al barco Raichu lo ataco sin piedad y en un momento de descuido de Raichu el pikachu infectado lo mordió en el cuello asesinándolo instantáneamente sus otros pokémon erradicaron al pikachu, Red le dijo a Surge que debíamos entrar al barco e irnos pero Surge decidió quedarse y mantener a raya a los infectados que intentaran entrar al muelle intentamos detenerlo pero no pudimos convencerlo antes de subir al barco vimos como su raichu casi lo ataca pero donde el lo vio lo golpeo tan fuerte que le quebró el cuello Surge grito tan fuerte que en toda la ciudad se escucho su vos "¡TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES DE CIUDAD VERMILION CORRAN AL MUELLE Y SUBAN AL BARCO YO LT. SURGE DETENDRE A TODOS LOS INFECTADOS PARA QUE LOGREN UDS. ESCAPAR! Al oír eso los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron hacia el muelle varios infectados los intentaron atacar pero Surge los detuvo ya todos el barco Surge hizo lo que podría ser el acto mas valiente del mundo decidió romper el muelle y se quedo del otro lado del puerto para retrasar a cualquier pokémon o persona infectado que quisiera alcanzar el barco Red quiso salvarlo pero Surge al verlo le dijo "Vive Red fue un honor a ver sido tu rival y tu compañero en esta guerra" al final un machop lo ataco quebrándole una pierna todos los lideres de gimnasio restantes quisieron ayudarle pero Surge grito ¡NADIE SE BAJE DEL MALDITO BARCO! Todos captaron al instante que Surge iba a sacrificarse por todos al final lo asesinaron pero aun así su cuerpo parecía poseído peleaba contra los infectados mientras lo mordían y golpeaban al final cayo como un héroe, nosotros nos vamos a nuestro siguiente destino sea cual sea.

Diario de Blue, Día 10, Ciudad Vermilion, Barco: Al fin llegamos al barco y estamos vivos, tengo un mal presentimiento somos muy pocas personas contando a los líderes de gimnasio a excepción de Surge.

La elite 4 se encuentra en una habitación aparte al parecer quieren ir a buscar a Lance, por cierto no lo e visto por ningún lado me pregunto ¿donde estará? Bueno ya es hora de irnos, espero que los demás holders estén bien o por lo menos preparados para esto….

Capitán del Barco: pasajeros del barco por ordenes de el campeón Lance debemos ir a Ciudad Olivine a ver si en Johto hay sobrevivientes, gracias…


End file.
